His Weakness
by Nicconicco
Summary: Draco talks about a horrific event in his life,an event that turned his world upside-down;The day he witnessed a loved one die infront of his very eyes. "I wanted to throw up. I wanted to die". TALK of violence, no details


_**A/N:** I wrote this almost a year ago, but at that time, with other characters. _  
_So I apologize if it ever says '_her_' or '_she_' when it should be '_him_' '_he_' or '_his_' _  
_I also Apologize for the grammar and spelling errors, as I said, the story is old. _  
_I've tried to fix it the best I could, but I could have missed something. _

_I hope you won't, _enjoy_, this. if you do you're a sick person!_  
_but I hope you like it. _  
_Don't forget to Review_!'

_You have to think out for yourself to whom he is telling this._  
_a journal? A plant? Hermione? Blaise? Pansy?_  
_Your choise (tell me in a review!)_

_**Summary**: Draco talks about a horrific event in his life,_  
_an event that turned his world upside-down. _  
_The day he witnessed a loved one die infront of his very eyes. _

_**Disclaimer:** haven't we been through this? Draco isn't mine(in reality)  
_

* * *

_**His weakness**_ by NiccoNicco

It happened last summer. We were out, taking a walk. I have seriously never been that happy in my entire life as I was when he lived. He was my life you know. The only one that could... Well... Handle me. He made me smile when I was angry, and when I'm angry I AM, REALLY angry. He made me laugh when I was sad; my father beat me. Really bad, he almost killed me at times.

Well... When we were out walking he ran ahead of me and around a corner. I laughed and was just about to run after him when I heard the most horrible scream I had ever heard in my life, the birds in the trees fled and everything seemed to stop. Then I heard the same scream again, but this time, it called me. I was so confused and I couldn't really recall what just happened, and who it was that was screaming. Then it hit me, like a thousand knives, It was him. My brother. My blood and my heart.

I panicked and ran towards the scream. And saw three hooded figures over a tiny body. There was blood on the street and I have never seen such scared eyes in my entire life. I just stood there shocked by the scene; the men hadn't noticed me yet. However, he did, and his eyes pleaded me to help him, but still they wanted me to run. I was so confused. One of the men noticed me and laughed. He asked me if I wanted to join them and he smirked. He actually smirked. And I saw red.

Instead of taking my wand out I attacked them by hand. The three of them against me. Destin just watched and cried and cried and cried. All I wanted to do was to pick him up, hug him and never let him go. But I had to kill them first. No one does that to my brother and walk away with it. But they where three full grown men and all wizards. I hadn't got a chance. At all.

Before I knew it I couldn't move. And they brought me with them; all I could see and hear was the screams of pain and agony of that little boy that got dragged by his hair. He didn't understand why I didn't do anything; I could see it in his eyes. He didn't understand what was happening, or why it was happening.

They took us to a big house in the forest. It was dark, cold and quiet. Destin had stopped screaming, but cried silently. They took us inside and to their"master". They talked for a while, but I didn't recall a thing they where saying. I just looked at Destin. He was so broken and lost, and I couldn't do anything. I felt so hopeless... Then something happened. They took us into a dark room. When my eyes had adjusted with the darkness I saw a lot of weird instruments. I got scared of what could... would... happen.

What they did next was the most horrible thing I had ever seen. And trust me; I've seen very much sick things. I've been a part of very sick things. But this... I wanted to do something. I have NEVER wanted to do something this much. But I couldn't move. I couldn't look away or close my eyes either. I HAD to watch the sick things those people did to my brother. I didn't care if anyone saw it, but I cried... I cried so hard I thought I would explode. I never thought you could cry that much. And it hurt. I actually cried a little by the hurt of crying.

I tried to scream at them to stop and to take me instead. But not a sound entered my mouth. I tried to scream to Destin that it soon would be over, that it soon would stop, and that I loved him. But I couldn't. And I cried for that to... that I couldn't let him know that I loved him. I couldn't tell him... that... that everything would be fine. That soon nothing could ever hurt him. I couldn't.

I watched in terror as they tortured my little brother in ways I didn't know was possible. I wanted to throw up. I wanted to die, and I wanted to take him with me, just so that no one could hurt him. I blamed myself, I still do, and I could have stopped him from running. I could have taken out my wand and killed them that way. But I didn't. Why didn't I do that? Then he wouldn't have to suffer the way he did. I felt so... so disgusted with myself. I felt so dirty.

I can still hear the screams, in the night, in my dreams, in daylight. Everywhere. Every little thing reminds me of him. He loved the sun and moon. The ocean and the earth, the sky and the stars. Every laugh I heard made me turn my head, I always thought it was him. He hunts my dreams. Good and bad... mostly bad. I can't even remember the last time I had a good dream.

Destin screamed and cried. I thought his little lungs would burst. And all of a sudden it all got quiet. And I could move again. Everyone were gone except for me and a lifeless little form on the floor. I didn't even have to think before I was by his side. He was still breathing, very slowly and painfully but he was breathing. I took him in my arms and hugged him close, rocking him back and forth. I cried. Suddenly I heard a soft voice that said my name. I looked down and looked into a pair of tired clear blue eyes. They asked why I didn't do anything. I explained that I wanted to but I couldn't. I said I was so sorry and that I loved him. He said she forgave me and he told me he loved me too. And then... she was gone. Just like that. He died in my arms; I held him close and sat there for hours. I don't even know how long I sat there. I bet it was days.

And because of my nightmares, I've stopped sleeping. I just can't, I panics and I can't wake up, at all... I am afraid to sleep. I know its weird hearing it from me, but I am. It is one of my weaknesses.

* * *

_**A/N:** I KNOW Draco doesn't have any siblings, _  
_just accept it in this story will you?_  
_I hope I made you **cry**. _  
_I hope I gave you **Nightmares**_  
_Nah, I'm kidding. _  
_But please, Review and give me feedback. _  
_**Flame **me, **curse** me, or give me **credits**. _  
_I am just an old fanfictioneer who want's just as much feedback as everyone else. _

_and No, I have not given up on "_Something to Fight for_"._  
_I need to take a break to clear my thoughts and to keep it good. _

_There is only one thing left to do. _  
**_Review!_**

**_NiccoNicco_**  
**_xxx_**


End file.
